


The three proxies

by Keikaashi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hoodie and masky are dating, One Shot, Other, Self projection, hoodie is mute due to trauma and uses asl, they adopted toby as a son, this is based purely on my toby kin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: Something small i conjured up on my computer. Was feeling a but bleh so used dear characters to my heart
Relationships: Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Masky/Hoodie, hoodie and toby, masky and toby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	The three proxies

"Are you okay?" Hoodie signed at me. I nod, not wanting to talk right now. Obviously I was not okay. I was way understimulated, my hands feeling tingly. I've been holding in my tics all day, too aggravated to deal with them. I guess people started noticing because the next thing I knew I was stumbling into the room Hoodie shared with Masky without a word.  
"You don't seem okay." Masky said, looking up from the notes he seemed to be taking.  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I've been holding in my tics maybe that's the problem."  
Masky slipped his mask off so I could see the frown on his face. "What did we say about that, Toby?"  
"Don't do it."  
"And what do you do?"  
"Hold it in." I pulled my goggles up to lay on my head before cracking my neck several times. "I just.. ugh.. I just hate them."  
Brian took me by the shoulders and sat me onto his bed gently. He sat down next to Tim, facing me. A small pat to his lap was made and I instantly laid down. I closed my eyes as I felt him glide my goggles off my head.   
"Tell us what's wrong. You came here for a reason, right?" Tim pressed. God he was stubborn.  
I twitched, slipping my fingers in and out of each other. "I don't know. I'm just tired, annoyed." I paused. "I remembered my mom and...and Lyra."  
"Again?"  
"Yeah. I keep getting flashes and hallucinations of them. A sense of dread always follows after too. I hate it." I opened my eyes, rubbing at them.  
"You miss them, idiot." Tim nudged my head with his book, causing Brian to make a disapproving noise.  
"No shit." I say, causing another louder disapproving noise from Brian.  
We go silent after that. Neither party knew what else to say and Brian was mute, we weren't expecting him to say much.  
He tapped my head a few times and I shrugged again. Brian looked over at Tim and started signing to him. I closed my eyes, not interested in what they were talking about.  
My head went static, nothing but darkness. I couldn't breathe suddenly, whispers surrounding my conscience. I couldn't remember anything after that but hands on me and frantic screaming. Did I wake up?


End file.
